Fibonacci spiral
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Dame tres razones y te dejaré ir. Es broma, haré lo que quiera de todas formas. One-shots; LectorxPersonaje.
1. Takao: Hostilidad

**Fibonacci spiral**

 _Dame tres razones y te dejaré ir. Es broma, haré lo que quiera de todas formas. One-shots; LectorxPersonaje._

* * *

 _Bueno, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir._

 _Serie de shots para el reto del trío suicida. Espero no me maten._

* * *

 **Personaje:** Takao Kuzanari x Lector

 **Advertencia:** un poco de OOC (out of character), aún no me manejo bien con la personalidad de algunos. Violencia.

 **Kuroko no Basket** No me pertenece **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Hostilidad ]**

Pasos. Tus ojos siguieron rápidamente las sombras que se proyectaban en el piso gracias a la luz que provenía desde el otro lado de la pared en la que te encontrabas oculta; una rodilla en el piso y la otra pierna en posición para hacer el siguiente movimiento: correr hasta el otro extremo del campo sin ser descubierta; iba a ser pan comido, los números estaban a su favor. Revisaste sus municiones antes de fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo, tendrías que dejar fuera de lucha a alguien antes de continuar y reunirte con su grupo. Ibas a ganar ese estúpido juego, eso le constaba a todos lo que te conocían, no te rendirías, no perderías, mucho menos contra él, por que si, lo odiabas. Momoi Satsuki se equivocaba esta vez, sus cálculos habían fallado y tendría que admitirlo cuando le miraras con una sonrisa superior desde lo alto del podio.

Hostilidad mutua.

— Perdiste.

Alzaste las cejas sorprendida mientras tus pupilas se dilataban en silencio, soltaste un insulto, dos, tres y cuatro más. La figura alta en tu espalda río con absoluta diversión ante su escape de frustración poco habitual para ese habla formal que estaba acostumbrado a oír de su parte.

La hostilidad y ese calor dentro de su pecho crecieron a límites insospechados; tanto, que a pesar de que él le pidió amablemente, en su tono burlón de siempre, que dejaras el arma de plástico en el piso y alzaras las manos en señal de derrota, simplemente le ignoraste con el rostro oscurecido. Tu posición encorvada cambió rápidamente a una erguida antes de voltearte rápidamente y apuntar directamente al rostro que tanto odiabas con tu arma.

— ¡Oye que-!

A pesar del reclamo nada pudo evitar que pulsaras el gatillo y dispararas sin piedad. Llenando la boca de Takao con agua al límite a ahogarlo.

Y reíste, reíste como solo la gente demente con una venganza completa podía hacerlo, con esa energía que muchos consideran insana; tanto toparte con el chico Kagami del Seirin comenzaba a pasarte la cuenta.

Shintaro Midorima miraba todo desde atrás y aún con su pistola de agua entre las manos, atacar a tus compañeros de equipo no era lógico para conseguir una victoria contra la _Academia_ _Too_ en aquellos juegos improvisados. Avanzó para poder detenerte cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo, Taisuke Ōtsubo se encontraba detrás, negando con su cabeza.

— Déjala que lo mate, alguien necesita darle una lección.

Y Midorima nunca había estado más de acuerdo con su capitán de equipo. Ambos abandonaron la escena a pesar de las súplicas de su compañero de equipo para que le salvaran la vida. Perdieron, claro está, con Takao medio inconsciente y mojado hasta las orejas no había como remontar.

Pero te habías vengado de ese beso robado hace unas horas atrás, solo hecho para molestarte.

Quizá si se parecían en algo pues disfrutabas mucho de su cara de sufrimiento a medida que le cerrabas el paso contra una de las paredes de los probadores. Y muy por al contrario de lo que él creía que ibas a hacerle, ahora eras tu la que lo arrinconaba y le devolvía la jugarreta.

Una que quién sabe donde acabaría esa tarde.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Midorima: Juventud

_Volví! anoche lo había dejado medio escrito, pero hoy mientras me teñía el cabello tuve una super idea. No quería que fuera como la mayoría de los MidorimaxLector que encuentran, quería hacer algo diferente._

 _ **Canción:** Seishun Kyousoukyoku - Samboomaster_

* * *

 **Personaje:** Midorima Shintarou x Lector

 **Advertencia:** un poco de OOC (out of character), humor del mío (absurdo).

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **[Juventud]**

 _"Enamórate de alguien que te mire como Takao a Midorima, aunque seas un tsundere de mierda adicto a los horóscopos"_

Y estallaste en una sonora carcajada que hizo a todo el salón se voltearse a mirar que carajo te causaba tanta gracia. Te ahogaste y casi caíste de la silla en cuanto te fijaste que los dos aludidos en el tema también lo hacían desde sus asientos; no tenías remedio, más bien, tu mejor amiga de toda la vida, y _fujoshi_ empedernida, no lo tenía.

Aunque no eras muy fanática del _boys love_ no podías evitar reír cada vez que salía con alguna de esas cosas, incluso si se trataba de tus compañeros de clase. Y como últimamente solo habían reflexiones de aquellos dos no podías pasar por su lado sin poder reírte de forma baja, es decir, ¿Cómo carajos ibas a olvidar lo que te decía de ellos dos _dándose contra el muro_ de los vestidores?.

Esa chica era una enferma... pero una muy graciosa.

Le habías preguntado un par de veces si acaso le gustaba alguno de ellos, a lo que ella solo respondía con un "me gustan, pero si se besaran estaría mejor". Incluso Takao se había acercado a preguntar por que reías cada vez que los veías, no sabías que decir y solo lo evadías de manera muy inteligente, el se quedaba mirando, se daba la vuelta y marchaba. Algunas veces pensabas que hasta lo espantabas.

— Eh, Tsu... Midorima.

Demasiado tarde, a pesar de que lo saludaste nada más entrar al salón ya se te había escapado la risita de siempre y gracias a ese esfuerzo sobrenatural pudiste contener el "Tsunderima". Él te saludó de regreso antes de ajustar sus gafas en el puente de su nariz para luego tomar sus cosas e irse a los vestidores del club; sin saber la razón te quedaste mirándolo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

Sin la chaqueta del uniforme se veía... _bien_. Pusiste cara de confusión, ¿Qué demonios acababas de pensar?.

— Linda rana.

Comentario que él no dejó pasar en cuanto estuvo casi junto a ti, se quedó en silencio por un instante, como si dudara en contestar.

— Es el _lucky item_ de hoy.

 _Tsundere de mierda adicto a los horóscopos._

— Pfft. _  
_

Pusiste tus manos sobre tus labios antes de voltearte y pedir disculpas entre risas. Midorima se fue segundos después con una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

Y así había comenzado todo.

Como no ibas a ningún club te pasabas por las prácticas del equipo de basket cada vez que podías solo para verle junto con ella, la causante de todos tus males. Quince minutos y abandonabas el gimnasio, cruzabas miradas con Takao algunas veces, nada importante, tampoco era como si fueran muy cercanos.

— No puedo creerlo, te gusta _Swagrima Nanodayolo._

Reíste, jugaste con tu cabello y respondiste alzándote de hombros. Aquella referencia a Midorima con anteojos oscuros cuando hacía sus tiros de tres puntos era algo recurrente en esa chica.

— Es alto, guapo y de gafas, fue imposible —soltaste, ella río.

— El dilema es como acercarse, ¿No?

Aquella pregunta te encontró de sorpresa, pestañeaste. ¿Confesarle que te sentías atraída hacía él?.

No, ni hablar.

— Eres guapo, me gustas.

—... ¿Eh?

O era lo que pensabas hasta hace una semana. Ahora disfrutabas ese adorable sonrojo aposentado en sus mejillas mientras te miraba confundido, podrías incluso jurar que lo hacía con horror.

Que gracioso era como apretaba con fuerza su _lucky item_ de hoy, una banana.

— Bueno, ¿Me vas a corresponder o no?, tengo que ir por mis cosas al salón.

— ¿E-es alguna clase de broma? -no parecía del todo convencido ahora que sus gafas mostraban un brillo blanco.

— No soy cómplice de Takao —contestaste ofendida, no te veías tan infantil. O eso creías.

No dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Supusiste que su rostro pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rojo posible mientras caminaba, eras una terrible desvergonzada. Era la guerra, lo acosarías hasta que te diera una respuesta lo suficientemente clara para arrinconarlo contra alguna pared y hacer toda esa clase de cosas sucias que los adolescentes de tu edad hacían.

Desde ese día, Midorima Shintaro había pasado a ser un hamster que huía rápido cada vez que te veía, un hamster asustado y torpe. Tu solo suspirabas frustrada cada vez que ocurría, ¿Qué costaba tanto dar una negativa o decir, "si maldición, me gustas"?, sabías que tu respuesta no iba a llegar tan pronto, después de todo media clase lo conocía por "Tsundere".

Pero tu vida no era un estúpido manga _shojo_ ni paciencia tan inagotable como el manga de One Piece.

Era hora de jugar sucio.

Era la hora de aliarse con Takao Kuzanari.

— Dame una respuesta o te beso.

Bueno, quizá habías jugado más sucio de lo que tenías en mente. Acorralarlo mientras él estaba sin camiseta en el vestidor de hombres fue el truco más bajo que se les ocurrió.

— ¿Q-Qué significa esto?

— No me hagas repetir la amenaza, _cariño_.

Lo viste temblar, sonrojarse y apoyarse contra la pared del fondo mientras avanzabas con una sonrisa bastarda en el rostro. Pusiste una de tus manos al costado de su cabeza, afirmándote contra la pared, poco faltó para que subieras también la pierna a lo macarra de manga.

Rayos, ojalá alguien sacara una fotografía.

— Si no lo hago yo, no lo va a hacer nadie.

Abrió la boca, alzó una ceja y se recuperó. Poco a poco lo viste ganar altura, no solo por que se estaba incorporando, si no que gracias a su actitud. Ahora ya no te sentías tan segura de ti misma.

— ¿Disculpa?

Temblaste, aquellas palabras habían sonado peligrosas. Sonreíste boba antes de apartarte un poco.

— ¡Fe-feliz cámara indiscreta! -aplaudiste nerviosa.

Te abandonó en el cuarto.

— No me gusta la gente infantil - soltó antes de salir por la puerta.

Callada te sentaste sobre la banca, oíste a alguien entrar al cuarto y tomarte de los hombros por detrás. Acariciaron tu cabello, te hablaron, solo asentiste.

Estuviste tan cerca.

.

.

.

 _Lo siento. x'DDDDDD_

 _Se los compensaré en el futuro, lo juro. (?)_

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. Imayoshi: Paciencia

_Sé que nadie va a leer esto por que a la única demente a la que le gusta Imayoshi soy yo. *lanza confeti*_

* * *

 **Personaje:** Imayoshi Shoichi

 **Advertencia:** un poco de OOC (out of character), humor del mío (absurdo). Algo subido de tono.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **[3] Paciencia**

Lo conocías desde la primaria y siempre tuviste solo una observación para él: persona desagradable.

¿Cómo no?, el muy hijo de su madre siempre se paseaba con una sonrisita por los pasillos, de tipo bien hablado y amable no tenía nada, eso lo podías simplemente saber con solo intercambiar unas palabras con él.

Insultaba muy educadamente a todos a su alrededor, le dabas un punto a favor, era divertido ver las caras de sorpresa luego de descubrir la verdad. Pero solo eso y nada más, su personalidad oscura te enfermaba.

Lo odiabas.

O así fue hasta la secundaria. Ambos habían crecido, madurado y planificado sus metas, se encontraron otra vez en la misma escuela, se saludaron con una sonrisa y algo hizo _click_ en tu cabeza. Debías estar demente, llamó tu atención de inmediato.

Quisiste olvidar aquello y para tu poca suerte te quedaste en su clase por esos malditos tres años. Querías golpear tu cabeza contra el pupitre cada vez que lo veías entrar al salón, pasaban lista o lo venían a llamar para que saliera a jugar sus partidos. La sola mención de su nombre te provocaba un calor en las mejillas difícil de controlar.

Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Y tu solo podías pensar en que se jodiera el maldito bastardo que había inventado aquella frase tan pendeja, irías a patear su tumba cualquier día de estos.

A pesar de que ambos no se prestaban mucha atención entre si, lo veías mirarte por el rabillo de vez en cuando, nada importante, lo hacía hasta en primaria. Incluso llegaban a toparse a las afueras de los vestidores un par de veces, estabas en el club de _volley_ y los cuartos quedaban cerca.

— Que considerada.

Se burló una vez que te vio cargando sola los balones hasta el gimnasio. Ya no sentías lástima de ti misma por hacer ese tipo de cosas por los demás, simplemente pensabas en el resto.

Muy por al contrario de él.

— _Kikubari_ es la habilidad de anticiparte a los deseos y necesidades de los demás para asegurar la armonía social —soltaste, sin dejar de arrastar la bolsa. Por primera vez le sostuviste la mirada al hablar—. Deberías practicarlo, te hace falta.

Y seguiste con tu camino al verlo abrir ligeramente los labios. Ibas dando la vuelta cuando el peso del saco de los balones se hizo nulo de pronto, te volteaste a mirar en silencio.

— Creo que me cobraré el favor.

Sorpresa, lo había tomado como si nada y ahora se adelantaba hasta el gimnasio con su sonrisa de siempre. Tu rostro se coloró casi al instante, él se giró a verte de improviso y tuviste que caminar más rápido para que no lo notara.

— ¡L-lo estás haciendo por tu cuenta!, ¡Solo te daré un "gracias"!

No lo querías, no te gustaba, te desagradaba, lo odiabas. El representaba todo lo que odiabas en una persona.

— ¡El chico del salón de al lado habla en _Kansai_!, ¿No es perfecto?

Una de tus compañeras entró vociferando aquello al salón de clases, varias asintieron con energía. Miraste por la ventana sin quererlo por un par de minutos antes de prestar atención a lo que se te preguntaba.

— Pero Imayoshi- _kun_ también lo habla, ¿Qué opinas?

Te levantaste del asiento rápidamente y caminaste hacía la puerta de salida con tan mala suerte que chocaste de lleno con la última persona que querías ver. Huiste por suerte, pero era tarde, Imayoshi se había dado cuenta del adorable sonrojo en tus mejillas.

Tenía una personalidad horrible, no lo soportabas.

Era una real lástima que no era así para el capitán de Too. Eras su tipo de chica y no te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, era inteligente, le gustaba jugar a la casería incluso fuera de la cancha.

Aunque de eso ni reverenda idea tenías.

Comenzó a hablarte más seguido, a excepción de las vacaciones donde se tomaba un descanso hasta los días cerca del re-ingreso donde te enviaba un texto. Cuando llegaron a su último año lo hacía tanto dentro como fuera del horario de clases y como tenía buen promedio encontrabas la excusa perfecta para estar con él un tiempo más de lo normal, pero claro, en tu cabeza solo había un "es por las notas", "estoy en tercero", "la universidad". Basura que sabías demasiado bien era mentira, pero que no asumirías por nada del mundo.

Tu equipo llegó a las nacionales, lo celebraste y él llegó a felicitarte al día siguiente. Te propusiste hacer lo mismo cuando ellos lo hicieran, pero los comentarios sobre su derrota en la copa de invierno llegaron antes de lo esperado. Que tristeza, ya iban a graduarse.

Te lo encontraste en el gimnasio practicando tiros luego de la ceremonia de despedida, se giró en cuanto sintió tus pasos en su espalda y te saludó como siempre. Bajaste la cabeza, no le habías dicho nada desde entonces y él tampoco se había acercado más a hablarte luego del incidente.

— Lo siento.

Iba a preguntar el por que de la disculpa pero lo comprendió luego de unos segundos. Tomo una pelota y la lanzó hacía el aro.

— Felicidades.

Reíste, te cubriste los labios justo después de ello. Ser campeones nacionales con tu equipo era algo difícil de aceptar aún.

— Gracias por ayudarme con mis exámenes finales—hiciste una reverencia, lo escuchaste reír. Ibas a abandonar el gimnasio cuando te llamó—. ¿Sí?

— Tienes la costumbre de huir siempre, creí que ibas a sonrojarte luego de decir aquello.

Tu corazón hizo "boom" y tu cara se puso roja, ibas a darte la vuelta cuando él aumentó la curvatura de su sonrisa sobre el rostro. Quedaste congelada.

— Bingo.

Caminó hacía ti, puso una mano sobre tu hombro y se inclinó hacía tu rostro. No pudiste hacer nada, deseabas ese contacto, hace tres años que estabas esperando. Lo asumiste en el interior de tu cabeza, pero no lo manifestarías en el exterior. Incluso tendrías el descaro de quejarte luego de que juntara sus labios con los tuyos

— Creí que después de tres años serías capaz de decirlo, pero veo que aún no puedes. Una lástima, y yo que te seguí el juego durante tanto tiempo.

Pestañeaste confundida, ¿Qué cara...?.

— No soy tan paciente, más te vale que sea pronto o no te gustará lo que pasará.

Te besó en la mejilla y salió del lugar, no tardaste mucho por correr a buscarle.

Lo odiabas.

Incluso después de seis meses de relación seguías odiando su actitud horrible.

Y aún te costaba admitir lo bien que sabía ocupar las manos, lo "wow" que lucía sin camisa y lo mucho que te morías por él.

— ¿Cuando lo admitirás?

Preguntó en la pausa para recuperar el aire luego de tirarte sobre la cama. Lo miraste con una sonrisa.

— Cuando cambies tu pésima actitud.

Quizá algún día aprendiera buenos modales. Te encargarías de ello a punta de besos en su cuello.

* * *

 _Imayoshi me encanta._

 **Gracias por leer!**


	4. Imayoshi: Dolor

_De pronto baja la musa y PUM, one-shot doble._

* * *

 **Personaje:** Imayoshi Shoichi

 **Advertencia:** un poco de OOC. Angustia. AU en un futuro.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **[4] Dolor**

Hacía calor a pesar de que tu cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una ligera sábana y que desde la ventana corría una brisa ligera haciendo mover las cortinas color verde. Abriste un ojo con pereza para poco después repetir el proceso con el otro, te costó un poco enfocar a la figura de espalda desnuda que estaba sentada frente a ti.

Agradecías a todas las deidades posibles que tuvieras semejante vista casi la mayoría de las mañanas. Estiraste una de tus manos y con la punta de tus dedos acariciaste parte de la columna vertebral que se te era ofrecida; Imayoshi reprimió un escalofrío en su interior antes de voltearse a verte con una de sus sonrisas.

— Es tarde, tengo clases.

Hiciste un puchero y te acomodaste más en la almohada antes de que él se inclinara a dejarte otro beso suave sobre los labios.

Luego de graduarse de la escuela, entrar a la universidad y seguir con su relación solo bastaron tres meses para que se pusieran a vivir en el mismo departamento. No te arrepentías de ninguna forma a pesar de que en un principio no estabas totalmente cómoda, era difícil compartir espacio con alguien que no conocías bien a pesar de lo mucho que lo quisieras.

Y que aún se burlaba por que te costara aceptarlo.

Te levantaste, tomaste la playera del piso y te la pusiste sobre el cuerpo para colarte primero en el baño, con tan mala suerte que terminaste trastabillando para chocar de lleno contra el piso. Shouichi al sentir el golpe sobre la madera no tuvo más opción que asomarse a ver desde la puerta de la habitación, traía un cepillo de dientes en la boca. Se río al ver tu cara roja y confundida.

— Toma una foto, duran más —te quejaste, él soltó una carcajada.

— Deja que voy por mi teléfono.

Te sentaste sobre el piso sobándote la nariz para ver con que cosa habías tropezado. Bufaste, era una caja sobresaliente y lo peor de todo es que habías terminado apoyándote sobre tus manos, dolían. Últimamente tenías la impresión de que tu fuerza en esas extremidades estaba cediendo, tendrías que ir al médico.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Extrañamente Imayoshi seguía mirándote, parecía preocupado.

— Tengo que ir al kinesiólogo, son mis manos.

— ¿Otra vez?

Te alzaste de hombros, ¿Era normal, no?, ir cada dos meses a verificar el estado. Lo hacías de esa forma desde preparatoria, ahora claro, era más seguido ya que debías preocuparte de mantenerte en la selección de la universidad para seguir con tu beca.

— No seas ingenua.

Se metió en la ducha antes que tu, dejándote en silencio y pensando. Te gustaría que fuera un poco más directo, sobretodo con esos asuntos que aún no entendías; sonreíste pícara, a lo mejor colándote en el baño lograbas hacer que te lo dijera sin remordimientos y de paso poder vengarte por lo de anoche, prácticamente ni siquiera habías dormido.

Tu pesadilla comenzó al siguiente día cuando tuviste que comenzar con tratamientos y fue tomando forma conforme avanzaba el año. Llegó un punto donde en medio de estar tipeando un informe en la computadora tus dedos comenzaron a dormirse, lo dejaste pasar, Imayoshi lo detectó y aunque trataste de ocultarlo te interrogó al respecto.

Pelearon, odiaba que te hicieras la idiota, él no era tan insensible.

Se tuvieron que arreglar en la peor de las situaciones.

— Soy una idiota.

— Dime algo que no sepa —se burló, más al verte con lágrimas en los ojos quiso retractarse inmediatamente—. ¿Estás...?

— No.

Fue claro y simple, tiraste las cosas de la mesa al piso con rabia antes de caer sobre tus rodillas llorando. Shouichi se abrió paso entre el desastre rápidamente para ponerse frente a ti, alzó tu rostro entre sus manos para mirarte.

— Mis manos —sollozaste—. Ya no podré...

Te abrazó con fuerza. Rompiste a llorar con frustración durante un tiempo que te parecieron horas, para cuando tomaste consciencia estaban acostados en la cama, él seguía abrazándote mientras pasaba una de sus manos por tus cabellos.

— ¿Paso ya? —se burló, sentiste la necesidad de golpearlo.

— Aún sigo enojada contigo. Eres un insensible.

— Que extraño, ¿Los insensibles se pueden casar con la chica?

Pestañeaste confundida, alzaste la cabeza y le miraste fulminante.

— No... bromees con esas cosas, no me hacen sentir mejor.

— No me parece educado llevarte por la fuerza, por eso te pregunto.

A lo mejor no era tan insensible.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti, con o sin manos.

Esta vez si le diste una fuerte patada, una con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarlo de la cama que compartían.

— ¡Ve al sofá!

.

.

.

 _Bueno, este es un one-shot más personal ya que sufro de túnel carpiano. Los dedos se me duermen y pierdo la fuerza; es frustrante, triste y demás. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer ya, pero bueno, hay que seguir adelante *lanza confeti*_

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Kise: Pecado

**Personaje:** Kise Ryouta

 **Advertencia:** un poco de OOC. Ganas de golpear al rubio. (?)

 ** _GET SCARED — "Sarcasm"_**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **[5] Pecado**

 _You've got me shaking from the way you're talking_

 _My heart is breaking but there's no use crying_

 _What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes_

 _If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die_

Sus bromas esta vez se habían pasado de la raya, y se lo habías demostrado con un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro. ¿Cachetada?, ¿Quién necesitaba esas porquerías cuando tenías la oportunidad de desfigurarle la cara que tanto te gustó alguna vez?, lo odiabas, no lo querías ver más en tu vida.

Escuchaste tu nombre ser reclamado por el rubio con ese estúpido agregado, te diste la vuelta, te quitaste uno de los zapatos y se lo arrojaste a la cabeza. Lo esquivó, se acercó a ti y te tomó de las muñecas con fuerza para detenerte.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Ryouta!

No querías que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer pero fue imposible.

— ¡Escúchame!

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres que escuche maldito descerebrado?!

Lo viste hacer un puchero, tu enojo subió a niveles estratosféricos.

— Eso es cruel...

Una patada, directo a su rodilla. Lo tiraste al piso seguido de un grito de dolor.

— ¡Madura!

— ¡Era una broma!, ¡No amo a otra chica!, ¡Tampoco quería terminar contigo!, ¡Vamos! —reclamó tu nombre riéndose.

Fue todo.

Con toda la fuerza del mundo le pateaste las costillas, importándote bien poco si se las rompías o no. Viste a Kasamatsu asomarse por la puerta de salida del local donde estaban celebrando un cumpleaños. Lo miraste de mala forma, si se atrevía a acercarse le iba a ir peor que a Kise.

— ¡Nunca hemos tenido una relación formal para empezar!, ¡No confundas las cosas maldito idiota infeliz!

Otra patada y te marchaste.

Lo perdonarías luego de dos días. Luego de que te rogara y te trajera algunos chocolates.

No, le ibas a pedir una montaña de ellos. Ibas a arrojarle las tres primeras cajas primero.

.

.

.

 _Estoy en contra de los one-shots donde fluye el amor, ¡Viva la violencia contra Kise! (?)_


	6. Hyuuga: Rusia

_Estoy agotada, vengo llegando de un viaje horriblemente largo pero tenía ganas de escribir pelotudeces._

* * *

 **Personaje:** Junpei Hyūga

 **Advertencia:** pelotudeces por montón, chistes históricos y ligero OOC Junpei.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **[6] Rusia**

Sentías algo por Hyūga, tratabas de hacer que te notara pero cada maldito intento era echado por tierra gracias Riko Aida, la entrenadora del equipo de baloncesto donde él era capitán. ¿Podías tener más mala suerte?, habías puesto el ojo donde prácticamente la única opción era rendirse.

Se notaba que a él le gustaba mucho.

— Deberías llamarte Rusia, por ser tan frío y difícil de conquistar.

Simulaste el tono alemán alzando tu puño al cielo para después cerrar el libro que estaba sobre tu pupitre. Una risa seguida de una tos terrible se escuchó a tus espaldas, te giraste rápidamente para encontrarte con tu compañero de anteojos tratando de que el líquido no se fuera a sus pulmones.

— ¿Está bien, Hyūga- _san_?

Terminó de toser y se sentó en el asiento frente a ti. Le tendiste un pañuelo desechable por si las moscas, apreciabas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor a través del cristal de sus anteojos.

— ¿Y ahora quién te declaró la guerra? —al parecer buscaba conversa, se la darías.

— El profesor de historia.

— ¿Es por que faltaste al examen?, ¿Qué sucedió?

— Me dio un "ADSC"

El te miró confuso, suspiraste abriendo el cuaderno nuevamente.

— "Ataque De Sueño Crónico"

Hyūga quedó en blanco, te preguntaste internamente por que tenía que verse tan adorable con los labios entre abiertos mientras se debatía entre si insultarte o no. Ojalá pudieras meterlo dentro de una caja y llevártelo a casa para tenerlo corriendo en tu ruedita de hamster.

— ¿Qué...?

— En fin, tengo que estudiar los periodos históricos de Japón. ¿Me ayudaría?, sé que es _bastante_ bueno en estas cosas.

Sonreíste, el brilló de orgullo tomando uno de los libros sobre tu mesa. Era una buena forma de cometer suicidio mientras robabas algo de su tiempo, si Riko aparecía para llevárselo de una oreja por no estar haciendo lo que debería al menos te asegurarías de mirarle con un aura maligna mientras sonreías.

 _Puedes huír con él, pero no esconderlo ~_

Para cuando habían terminado lograste meter en tu cabeza la mitad del contenido, el otro tanto se reservaba para cada una de sus lindas expresiones. Eras una especie de psicópata en potencia que se reía sola en casa repasando todo lo que pudiste haber hecho/dicho durante distintas escenas del día.

— ¿Te sirvió de algo?

Junpei ajustó sus gafas, pusiste los codos sobre la mesa y afirmaste el rostro en tus manos con una sonrisa.

— Usted debería llamarse _Google_ , tiene todo lo que estoy buscando.

Esa había sido una indirecta _demasiado_ directa. Una que él captó muy bien pues su rostro se coloró al instante.

— S-si necesitas algo más sabes donde e-encontrarme. Éxito con el re-recuperativo.

Huyó.

Huyó como un pobre animal perseguido por un cazador. Y eso hizo ampliar tu sonrisa, habían posibilidades.

— Quizá te pareces más a Polonia, eres demasiado fácil de leer.

.

.

.

 _Si, soy una pendeja. Pero con mis amigos vinimos hablando todo el viaje de humor negro, chistes de judíos y Hitler._

 _Tengo un humor extraño, sé que nadie va a entender a lo que me refiero. (?)_


	7. Izuki: Over nine thousand

_Doble shot, attack on Seirin (?)_

* * *

 **Personaje:** Izuki Shun

 **Advertencia:** shot corto, humor pendejo.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **[7] Over nine thousand**

Izuki te miró, tú lo miraste, soltó una de sus bromas y te quedaste en silencio. Alzaste una ceja interrogativa mientras tratabas de procesar la información.

De diez chistes, te habías reído de tres la semana pasada, ahora había vuelto a ti a contarte más. Proceso que repetía hace ya dos meses.

Querías morir.

— Me pareces linda, ¿Quieres leer uno de mis cuadernos de broma? —te sonrió.

Varias de tus compañeras observaron todo en silencio, no cambiaste la expresión.

— ¿Te mando otra vez? hablo de la _friendzone_ de la que intentas escapar.

Tal vez Izuki debiera aprender a hacer bromas.

Pero tu necesitabas clases de _tacto_ con urgencia.

.

.

.

 _Yo soy una descarriada así como esta chica. (?) Algunas veces siento que mis lectoras, las el fic obviamente, son demasiado agresivas. xD_

 _En fin, siento también no escribir sobre personajes populares como Murasakibara, Akashi, Kagami, Kuroko y demás. Tengo el deber de darles amor a estos antes de entrar a los grandes._

 _Prometo que el próximo será la venganza del LectorxMidorima._


	8. Akashi: Suicidio

**Personaje:** Akashi Seijūrō

 **Advertencia:** shot corto, humor pendejo.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

 **[8] Suicidio**

Tus tendencias a socializar con los demás solo se podían resumir en una simple palabra: Suicidio. No es que pensaras mucho las cosas que decías, ni tampoco medias el nivel de ofensas que salían de tu boca y por supuesto, gracias a esta tan especial característica tuya, era casi imposible saber como reaccionarías ante algo, ni mucho menos saber por quien sentías interés.

Por eso Akashi simplemente dejó que te acercaras a hacer una de tus preguntas casuales, sin siquiera sospechar un ápice de tus intenciones.

 _—_ Estás siempre en mis fantasías.

Lo viste abrir un poco sus ojos con sorpresa y observarte con los labios entre abiertos. Sonreíste.

 _—_ Si, en las que tu mejor amigo te está dando duro contra el muro y tu gimes por más.

La cara de Seijūrō no tenía precio. No advertiste que el "emperador" comenzaba a tomar posesión de Akashi, así que solo seguiste hablando.

 _—_ Oh cierto... no tienes amigos.

Como dije, completa suicida.

* * *

 _Culpo a que no he dormido casi en tres días. *huye*_


End file.
